The road trip
by theprincess1511
Summary: Percy brings his family to a lake for some fun family bonding time. They meeet interesting poeple, people who don't know they're half-bloods. Hiding it from them will just be a whole load of fun! Percabeth! Continuation of 'Swimming with daddy".


**Hey! I'm back! Due to the requests, I have decided to continue my other story, 'Swimming with daddy' just under a different story. It's a continuation and it'll have maybe, two, three chapters? I don't know, depending on the reaction I guess?**

**My friend, Venillashiz, and I have decided to do something a little different. We have decided to enter our characters into each other's stories, having them meet. And that is exactly what is gonna happen in this story, please don't be alarmed to find 'Chuck' characters in here, it's perfectly fine. :D**

* * *

"DAAAAADDDDD!!!! Are we there yet?" Two voices chimed in unison.

Percy growled at the wheel, gripping it tightly. He turned back, "Charlie! Tell your brother and sister to shut it! Or so help me, I will kiss your mother again! In front of all of you! And this time, I won't be discreet!" He turned back to the road, taking the wheel from Annabeth.

Charlie yanked the earphones out. "Guys! Stop! He actually means it!" He screamed, panicking. His brother and sister immediately stopped their ruckus and leaned back, Luke quietly slipped his seatbelt back on, narrowly avoiding his mother's sweeping gaze.

Charlie grinned at his father in the rearview mirror. "You're welcome." He slipped the earphones back in, slumping in his seat and looking out the window.

Rolling his eyes, Percy glanced sideways at his wife. Annabeth shook her head and her blonde hair rolled across her shoulders in waves. Grinning, he reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it momentarily.

The shiny blue BMW pulled onto the dirt road, the gravel crunching loudly under it. Percy smiled, turning back to his drowsy children. "Kids, I present to you, The Jackson Villa Number 3!" He held up three fingers to indicate.

Luke leapt up, sleep forgotten. "Woah! We're here! Whoooo! Finally dad!" He followed by poking his siblings awake. They jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut and running straight into the large glass-covered house, screaming and shouting.

"Kids! Quiet!" Annabeth shouted as Percy sprinted past her, zooming into the villa, right after his three children. Annabeth shut the door after herself and gasped at the sight of the magnificent villa.

The light streamed in, filling the villa with a warm evening glow. She walked as if in a trance towards the lovely living room area. Percy hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist. Annabeth smiled, "It's amazing Percy." She turned her head back to kiss him, ignoring her sons' groans of protest.

Pulling away, she suddenly slapped Percy on the shoulder, wiping his grin off his face immediately. "What in Hades was that for?!" he yowled.

"For not showing this amazing place to me before!" She pulled herself out of Percy's embrace and held her arms out, bathing in the pinkish-orange rays of the sunset.

"Luke! Char! Come look at this!" Vivien's high-pitched squeal sounded from somewhere above them.

Charlie rolled his eyes at his brother, "I told her never to call me that!" Together they ran up the wooden stairs, two steps at a time. Percy grinned, grabbing Annabeth's hand, he pulled her towards the stairs, "Let me show you around."

They followed the sounds of their children's shouts and screams into a small hallway. Luke, Charlie and Vivien were running in and out of all the rooms connected to it. They laughed as they zoomed into all four rooms. "Hey mum! I call this room!" Charlie shouted as he pointed at a spacious mahogany colored room at the end of the hallway.

"Sure sweetheart." She smiled as she pulled Percy to the door of the room right in the center of the hallway. Standing at the doorway she looked at her children. "And this," She pointed, "Is mine and your dad's room."

Suddenly, Vivien and Luke eyed each other, locking eyes, they pounced. Vivien landed on her brother and scrambled to her feet, running to stand at the doorway to the right of Charlie. Luke groaned, "No way…" He got up and dragged his feet to the door on the right of his parents. "You guys…I don't wanna sleep here!" He eyed his mum and mumbled under his breath, "I hate the noise…."

Charlie chuckled, "Oh quit whining."

"I have the room next to them back at home too remember?!" He shot back angrily. His siblings rolled their eyes, Charlie dug in his pockets for his ipod, courtesy of Apollo. Apparently, he made one especially for Charlie, seeing as he shared his love for music. It had unlimited memory, and could connect to any network from any place in the world, including Olympus.

"Ok kids! Listen up, I want you guys to go clean up, change, we wanna have a campfire tonight don't we? So I need you guys to help me." Percy smiled at his children. They nodded back, beaming, and rushing down the stairs to collect their bags. Percy walked to the edge of the stairs and tossed his keys to Charlie, who caught them in one hand, running after his brother and sister.

Percy grinned at Annabeth and wrapped his arms around her waist as they burst through the glass doors, arms laden with luggage. Charlie lifted Percy and Annabeth's up the stairs and proceeded to carry his own. Ruffling his son's hair in thanks, Percy smiled at Annabeth and they shut the door.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!!! Daddyyyy!!!!!" Vivien's scream rang out across the lake. Flocks of birds took off while the occupants of the cabins looked up, startled. Percy merely smirked and continued buttoning a small life vest onto his giggling daughter. "Daddy! It tickles!" Vivien laughed as she tried to stand still.

"Yea dad, why do we need these anyway?" Charlie fingered his own luminous green life jacket.

"Because," Percy tightened the straps of Vivien's life jacket and looked up at Charlie, "Because everyone else needs them." Vivien nodded as if she understood and gave her father a peck on the cheek.

Annabeth looked up from her new book-she finished her other one already, and smiled. "Let go kayak then!" She put her book down on the car seat gingerly. Bouncing in her own life jacket, she held Vivien's hand as they walked to their kayak together.

Charlie and Luke raced over to theirs, shouting to their dad and mum to race them. Grinning, Percy jumped into his kayak, grabbing the oars and flexing his muscles at his sons, wriggling his eyebrows at his wife.

Vivien looked at her brothers and smirked, she grinned at her mother and Annabeth's evil smirk made its way onto her red lips. Grabbing the oars, Annabeth pushed off, away from the bank while Vivien cracked her knuckles and Annabeth grinned at her, "do me proud honey."

"Sure mum! Let's see, wanna start with daddy or Char and Luke?" She smiled sweetly at her mother, "I'm flexible."

Annabeth looked thoughtful for a second. "I'm thinking Luke and Charlie, get rid of the easier prey first, how 'bout it darling? Think you can do that?"

"Piece of cake." Vivien closed her eyes, her thin eyebrows joined together at the ends, as if visualizing a battlefield. Her green eyes glistened as she picked up water balls. Concentrating, she thought of it becoming hard and compact, and the water turned to ice. Smiling at her victory, Vivien cut the ice into small dart like shapes.

"Hey Char!" She called her brother whose kayak was ahead of her's. Charlie looked at her startled, Luke stopped throwing water balls at Percy to look at her. Flinging the sharp ice darts at their kayak with ease, she smirked at them, "See ya!"

Annabeth rowed the kayak past the boy's sinking kayak. "Mum! Help us! We're sinking!"

Annabeth threw her head back and laughed, "You're sons of the best swimmer on the face of the earth, and you think I'm worried." Spraying water at Luke as she passed, she smiled, "I love you boys!" Blowing them a kiss.

"Dad!" They tried.

"No chance boys." Percy stuck his tongue out, slipping on his Ray-banns. "Well, looks like it's just us, girls."

"I guess so, what're you gonna do when you lose honey?" Annabeth asked as she rowed on, not even a hair out of place.

"I don't know, what are you gonna do?" Percy shot back.

"Wow, that's so lame dad!" Luke shouted from where he and Charlie were treading water.

Ignoring his son's input, Percy looked ahead. Suddenly something bumped into him from behind and he lurched in his seat. Whipping his head around, his jaw dropped when he saw that Annabeth was in her swimsuit - her clothes lay at the bottom of the kayak, cleverly hidden by her daughter's feet. It was not just any swimsuit, it was his favorite swimsuit, sea-green and a two-piece, it was the very swimsuit he had to practically beg for her to bring. Annabeth worn it when they went to the beach, but she didn't take off her shirt and Percy was grumpy throughout the car-ride there.

Percy woke up from his reverie to find his kayak punctured and sinking along with his daughter and very beautiful wife smirking at him 10 yards away. Annabeth blew a kiss at him and winked, before rowing away. "Wow," Charlie said from behind Percy's sinking kayak – he and Luke had decided to follow the race after all – "I can't believe you just let that happen."

Percy groaned, "I know boys, I know." He jumped into the cool, clear water and motioned with his sons to follow him underwater to the bank where Annabeth would soon be reaching.

It was not even five minutes when muffled screams of victory reached them underwater. Percy grinned from under his wife's kayak, he mouthed to his sons, one, two three! Together, they surfaced, reaching out to grab their mother and sister.

Percy looked around him, bewildered. There on the bank, was a hysterical Annabeth and Vivien, they were laughing so loud, their peals of laughter rang out across the lake. Luke was frowning, holding a long twig and covered in leaves.

"Mum! No fair!" Charlie yelled, only to be splashed by his dad.

"Don't be a wuss, Chuck!" Percy laughed at his son. Hearing his old nickname made Charlie grin.

Ten minutes later found them all dripping wet – because Annabeth refused to let them all get dry and laughing as they made their way to their villa. There, in front of their villa was a couple. The woman was blonde and she was leaning into the embrace of a tall, dark-haired man.

Annabeth held on tighter to Vivien's hand as they approached the couple. She noticed the blonde woman tense and ask, in a clear voice, "Hi, can I help you?"

Annabeth blushed, feeling rather sheepish, "I'm so sorry to interrupt!" she smiled slightly. The woman's green eyes twinkled; she shared Annabeth's wavy blonde hair and athletic structure.

"No problem, we're very sorry for intruding!" The blonde woman spoke as she gripped the dark-haired man's hand.

Annabeth smiled, "No, no, it's fine. You must be renting the place next door, this here is our villa." She pointed at the house standing behind them, grinning.

The dark-haired man reddened, he turned to look at the house for a second before chuckling, "Oh, right! So sorry about that!" He took a step back, dragging the blonde woman along with him.

Percy grinned warmly, stepping forward, "its fine. We were just kayaking in the lake, you might have seen us, or _heard_ us." He glanced at his children, curving an eyebrow. Vivien blushed and Luke just grinned along with Charlie.

The dark-haired man smiled at them, "Haha, we definitely did. You guys were out there, huh?" He glanced over at the woman, "we should try that sometime."

She smiled flatteringly, nodding, "I'm sure Ellie and Devon would want to try it."

Annabeth smiled, gushing, "Here with your family?" She absolutely loved it when people spent time with their families. Having not experienced much family bonding, she ensured that her kids never had to suffer such a fate.

Percy stepped up next to her, pulling her closer to him, entwining their fingers. "Yeah! Would you guys like to join us for a campfire?" He glanced momentarily at Annabeth, who smiled in consent.

The blonde woman's eyes widened slightly, she looked slightly put out. She cleared her throat, "Well, it's his family," she laughed softly, "I'm just the girlfriend."

The dark-haired man shook his head as if he were used to this kind of reaction. "Oh come on now, Sarah." He looked back at them, "We'd love to join you. I'll run it by the rest of the clan. Chuck Bartowski." He held out his hand, Percy took, shaking it firmly.

Annabeth took his hand, shaking it warmly, she smiled, "I'm Annabeth and this is my husband –"

Percy grinned, "I'm Percy, and these are our kids – Charlie, Luke, and that little peanut there's Vivien." He patted each of them softly on the head as he introduced each of them.

The blonde woman looked at them happily, "Their beautiful," She gushed sincerely at Annabeth, "I'm Sarah." She said, reaching her hand out as well.

Annabeth looked down at her very bored children-they had inherited the ADHD trait as well, before turning back to Chuck and Sarah.

"Well, it was great to meet you guys, we'd love to meet your family, but I think we should go get cleaned up first." She looked pointedly at her sons who were covered in dirt and leaves. Sarah nodded understandingly.

"Of course, of course," Chuck nodded vigorously, "We'll see you later then?"

Percy nodded, glancing down at his watch, "Yea," He grinned up at them, "How 'bout around…7:30?"

Chuck smirked knowingly at Sarah, winking, "I've got a friend that'll make the fire for us. It was nice to meet you guys!"

"It's lovely to meet you too! See you guys later." Annabeth called as she led the way ahead back to the villa, turning back to wave happily at them.

Closing the door, she clapped her hands, "Alright, get to the showers! We have lots of things to do before the campfire." She smiled as she headed towards her bedroom, sighing as she stepped into the warm shower.

_This really was going to be an excellent vacation. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Drop a review as you leave! Oh, I don't mind comments on continuing it, cause I'm not that sure…**


End file.
